Rollerskating
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Lucy and Natsu go rollerskating together, and it ends up messy.


**I went skating with my friend DeliciouslyAddicted today and totally failed, so here's the result!**

* * *

**{**_**When the time comes baby don't run, just kiss me slowly**_**}**

"Natsu can you help me?" Lucy looked up to her friend with doe brown eyes, her lips forming a pleading pout.

"Fine, jeez Luce is this your first time or something?" Natsu teased, kneeling down to help her tie her rollerskates.

"Shut up! You know it's my first time!" Lucy snapped in embarrassment. Natsu sent her his quirky grin, causing her to duck her head, a blush coating her cheeks.

"Here Lucy." Natsu instructed, standing back up, finally finishing with her. She smiled thankfully, holding her hands out like a five year old.

"What?" Natsu asked innocently, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Help me stand!" She whined, flapping her arms out towards him. He chuckled lightly, pulling her up easily. She rolled forward, panicking slightly. She wrapped her arms tightly around Natsu's waist, knees turning to jelly.

"Weirdo," He chuckled, causing her blush to intensify.

"S-Shut up!" She demanded weakly, head bowed.

"Just come on." He shook his head. He took her hand securely, directing her towards the rink. She followed after him pitifully, letting him drag her towards their destination.

"Here, just stick to the wall and I'll help you." Natsu instructed. Lucy nodded meekly, clinging onto the wall like it was a life saver. Natsu skated up next to her, smiling toothily.

"Steer with your first foot and propel forward with your other one." He instructed, pointing to her left and right foot. Lucy nodded slowly, doing as told.

"Like...this...?" She asked hesitantly, pumping her legs.

"Yeah!" Natsu praised, pushing off of the wall. He watched her closely, making sure she was safe.

"N-Natsuu!" She cried, scrambling to keep her balance. He rushed to her side, helping her resituate herself.

"Arigatou," She panted, fear causing her to shake.

"Don't worry about it Luce, I'll help you." He reassured, squeezing her hand. She smiled happily, letting him guide her around.

He skated her around to her hearts content, until suddenly a kid skated across his path, pushing him down. Lucy used his momentum to propel herself forward, soon skating all by herself.

"I'm doing it Natsu, I'm doing it!" She squealed with pleasure, skating farther away from his sad figure.

"Ugh..whuha.." He muttered, trying to pick himself back up. He crouched on his wobbly knees, soon collapsing once more.

What happened? He didn't know, but for some reason he couldn't seem to be able to skate anymore, falling over every time he attempted to skate without clinging onto the wall.

"Natsu look!" Lucy exclaimed, looping around him. That didn't help his mood at all. He swore under his breath, falling down harshly.

"'Are you okay?" Lucy asked worriedly, quickly catching his arm. He groaned loudly, opting to just lay there for a moment.

"Can't lay on the floor." A staff worker zoomed by. Natsu glared at the back of the man's head, swearing once more.

"Here, I'll help you." Lucy offered, holding out her hand. Natsu looked up to her, noticing the way the light captured her blonde hair. Her brown eyes lit up with happiness and amusement. He didn't even care that it was directed towards him.

Natsu broke out of his reverie, taking her hand gratefully. She hoisted him up, grinning widely at him.

"C'mon!" She said happily, skating away. She could even skate _backwards _for Mavis' sake! Why was she so frustratingly amazing?

Natsu barely made it half a step forward before falling down on his butt. He scowled at his skates, wondering what the heck was going on.

He could skate. He _would _skate.

* * *

He couldn't seem to skate. It had been nearly an hour later, and he was still trying to keep himself upright. Unlike Lucy, Ms. I've-never-skated-before-and-yet-I'm-a-freaking-professional-already.

Life was cruel.

"Natsu let me help you." Lucy begged after he fell seven times in a row, banging up his knees. He ached, he was sweaty, and exhausted.

But he wasn't going to stop. Lucy looked so happy, and he wouldn't let anything ruin that.

Not even his bleeding knees.

"No! I-can-ugh...do-this-!" Natsu slipped once more, his palms smacking into the hard floor. Lucy winced at the sound, a frown coming onto her face.

"Please!" Lucy begged. She didn't want to see her friend struggle anymore.

"Fine..." He finally caved, noticing her expression. She smiled in relief, helping him up once more. Natsu wobbled slightly, Lucy catching him at the last moment.

"Here...hold onto me." Lucy instructed, moving his hands to her hips. Natsu blushed lightly, following after her as she dragged him around.

"All couples come onto the floor...everyone that doesn't have a partner exit to the nearest entrance!" The announcer's voice boomed. Natsu frowned, he had finally been able to enjoy their time!

"Darn..let's go Luce." Natsu sighed. Lucy continued to skate though, confusing him slightly.

"Luce...?" Natsu called, wondering if she didn't hear. She was a weirdo, after all.

"What?" Lucy called back, a smile waning on her face.

"It's couples only." Natsu whispered. Lucy just continued on, seemingly not fazed by the information.

"We can pretend right, boyfriend?" Lucy turned slightly, winking at him. Natsu's eyes widened slightly. Lucy quickly turned forward, making sure he didn't notice her blush.

They continued skating around, Natsu holding onto her hips as she steered. Somewhere in the process he ended up hugging her from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Luce?" He whispered lowly, barely audible even though his mouth was right next to her ear, sending pleasurable shivers down her spine.

"Yeah?" She answered, for some reason her voice sounding hoarse.

"Let's not pretend," He said, and then quickly spun her around, ducking down to plant a kiss on her lips. "girlfriend." He whispered against her head after he had pulled away quickly. Lucy's cheeks were entirely red, causing her to look cuter than possible.

Lucy opened her mouth to respond, only to feel a notch in the ground trip her up. She fell forward into Natsu's arms, causing him to topple over with her on top.

She pulled up slightly so she was hovering over him. She stared into his eyes for a moment, a ghost of a smile lingering.

"Boyfriend." She captured his lips, causing him to grin against her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair, loving the feeling of it.

"No making out on the floor." The same staff member from before reprimanded them, skating past with an irritated frown.

Lucy pulled back instantly, staring after him with a gaping mouth. She pulled away from Natsu, realizing what they were doing. She blushed pink, hand over mouth.

"Screw you, it's couples skate!" Natsu hollered.

"Skate," Lucy reminded him. He looked over to her and scowled.

"Shut up and kiss me." He deadpanned.

She didn't need to be told twice.


End file.
